


Liberosis

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Backstory, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona knows she will always love her sister.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> For the "Unusual Words" Prompt:  
> liberosis - the desire to care less about things

From the moment Decima is born, Nona knows she will always love her baby sister.

As they grow older, they make an odd pair. Nona, studious and responsible, ready even at her young age to follow in their father’s footsteps. Decima, sweet and smiling, who their father calls a ‘gentle soul’. But their differences don’t matter, not when they know each other so well.

Nona takes care of her little sister; when their mother is gone and their father is busy, it is Nona who sees that Decima gets dressed and eats dinner and attends her lessons. And when Nona is tired after long days full of duties at the temple and at home, it is Decima who knows exactly how to cheer her up with a silly joke or a warm treat fresh from the bakery.

When everything goes wrong, it is Decima who still tries to shine some light into Nona’s life. It is not quite enough; Decima is ever the peacemaker, flitting between Nona and their father in the hope that they can go back to before. But in some situations, there can be no compromise. Nona sees that, even if her sister will not.

In the end, Nona does not regret what she does. She cannot, not when her actions have brought order and justice, the values she has sworn to always uphold. If it hurts to lose the father who betrayed her or the home that forgot her, it is a pain Nona can easily withstand.

But losing Decima is harder. Nona did not think it would happen; she thought Decima, of all people, would understand. But when Decima realizes what has been done, she looks at Nona as if seeing her for the first time, and all Nona sees in her expression is accusation and betrayal.

Nona knows she will always love her sister.

She’s never thought to wonder if her sister will always love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this very short piece for a different ask on tumblr, but ended up really liking it, so here's a little drabble of the same events from Decima's perspective!)

Decima knew her sister better than anyone. People always said the two girls looked similar, but in personality Nona was always more like their father- smart and responsible and a little bit bossy- than Decima ever had been. Nona got her stubborn streak from him, too, but they were all a family once, and Decima knew that with a little time and forgiveness they could be one again.

But then Nona did something Decima never could have expected. She broke their family for good, and she didn’t even care if it meant that Decima lost their father and the only life she’d ever known. And Decima was left looking at the sister she’d been close to her whole life, and wondering if she ever really knew her at all.


End file.
